El mundo seguirá girando
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Ichimatsu tenía diversos sentimientos hacia el segundo hijo. Odio, envidia, afecto, cariño. Karamatsu siempre mostraba aquella sonrisa amable, no importa si lo ignoraban o lo molestaban a él parecía no importarle, pero de alguna forma, Ichimatsu presiente que esa es solamente una máscara para ocultar su sufrimiento ¿Tendrá el suficiente valor para descubrir sus verdaderos colores?


Contenido: One-shot, descripción compleja de sentimientos y emociones(?), drama, angst, OCC (lo menos posible), ¿muerte de personajes?

Pareja: KaraIchi (Karamatsu x Ichimatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Ciao! ¡Hola, gente! El día de hoy traigo un corto KaraIchi, la verdad es que es mi OTP de Osomatsu-san (aunque también soy multishipper) y ya me había tardado en escribir algo dedicado a ellos. Les agradezco haber dado click al enlace y, ya yendo al grano, me temo decir que yo no soy Akatsuka Fujio por lo que la obra original de nuestros amados sextillizos es gracias a él, este fanfic solo fue escrito por ocio, tiempo libre e inspiración, sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **NOTA:** Para escribir este fanfic me he basado (en gran parte) en el video titulado "【Osomatsu-san】The Heart of Toys And a Fantasy World【Sub español】". Este se encuentra en Youtube subtitulado por Kamiya Shiku.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Matsuno Karamatsu, segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno y mi hermano mayor.

A vista de toda mi familia, yo soy quien más odia a Karamatsu y no es de sorprenderse, somos completamente opuestos, si no fuese por nuestros rostros ni siquiera nos familiarizarían, no tenemos nada en común…o al menos eso aparentamos.

Le envidiaba. Le envidiaba demasiado. Todos éramos ninis, la escoria situada en el escalón más bajo de la sociedad, sin nada que aportar y solo robando el oxigeno de las personas productivas, pero a pesar de todo eso, Karamatsu siempre sonreía. Esa molesta y horrorosa sonrisa siempre se encontraba en su rostro.

¿Cómo lo lograba? Cada uno de nosotros lo ignoraba, ni siquiera nos molestamos de preocuparnos por él cuando Chibita lo secuestró, fuimos capaces de aventarle cosas que bien podrían haberlo asesinado, pero a pesar de todo eso él aun afirmaba guardarnos cariño.

Era estúpido. Era idiota. Era tonto.

Cuando éramos niños, mi relación con él era distinta, aun puedo recordar cómo era él el que me extendía la mano para que no nos separáramos, era él el que me cuidaba y respaldaba durante nuestras travesuras, era él a quien yo seguía sin siquiera dudarlo, siempre era Karamatsu.

Un día, nuestra madre llegó con seis prendas de ropa iguales, con la única diferencia del color. Ya cansada de no poder diferenciarnos decidió sembrarnos lo primero que nos haría diferentes entre nosotros. Karamatsu escogió el azul, yo el morado. Fue la primera vez en que fui consciente de que yo era diferente a mi hermano.

Cuando entramos a la preparatoria(1) los sextillizos comenzamos a cambiar. Nuestras personalidades sufrieron el arrebato de la niñez, dando paso a los cambios provocados por nuestros gustos, por las burlas. Karamatsu fue lo suficientemente valiente para unirse al club de teatro. Esta fue la segunda vez, vi cómo mi hermano iba poco a poco distanciándose mientras que yo me quedaba solitario, en aquel salón, soportando inultos, burlas y rezagos. Él siempre rodeado de gente, yo haciendo amistad con felinos.

¿Fue gracias a su experiencia en aquel club que es capaz de sonreír hasta el día de hoy? No lo sé. Pero no importa lo que pase, Karamatsu siempre sonríe, siempre está bien, siempre nos quiere, siempre nos protege. A todos. No soy único ni especial, él solo me quiere como un hermano más.

-Oi, Ichimatsu- Karamatsu se levantó de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a mí. En algún momento mientras lo observaba me había hundido en mis pensamientos- Estas un poco pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?- su mano se acercaba con cuidado, intentando tomarme del hombro pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, lo golpeé bruscamente con mi palma para evitar que me tocara.

-Estoy bien, Kusomatsu- dije en un tono seco y cortante. Su rostro de preocupación solamente duro un par de segundos antes de sonreírme y apartar su mano. _"Otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa…"_ ¿es que no le dolía que le hablara como si lo odiara? ¿Es que nunca se atrevería a preguntarme la razón de mi actitud fría hacia él?

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba…eso es lo que me quería hacer creer, pero en el fondo, tal vez no era odio ni tampoco envidia lo que sentía hacia Karamatsu…sino algo diferente, algo tan enfermo que quería suplirlo con odio para evitar que saliera a la superficie.

-My Little Jyushimatsu- Karamatsu no regresó a su lugar anterior, en vez de eso llamó la atención del quinto hijo, quien estaba jugando sobre una pelota enorme- ¿Qué te parece salir a divertirnos un rato?- Karamatsu se colocó aquellas horrorosas gafas de sol.

-¡Divertirnos!- de un solo salto, Jyushimatsu se colocó enfrente del mayor, fueron pocos minutos lo que tardaron antes de salir de casa. Por fin una vez más me encontraba en el silencio junto con mis pensamientos, pero la extraña sensación en el pecho después de haber visto como ambos se iban juntos…aun permanecía en mi pecho.

Cuando la luna se colocaba en lo alto del cielo y era la hora de apagar las luces, era el único momento en que podía cambiar mi expresión a Karamatsu. Solo tomaban algunos minutos después de que Todomatsu apagara el foco para que todos mis hermanos se hicieran victimas del sueño y Karamatsu no era la excepción. Solo era ese momento en que me daba el permiso de olvidar mis miradas de odio hacia él y suplirlas por la curiosidad, las ansias de saber todo lo que escondía detrás de esa sonrisa radiante y ojos amables.

A pesar de contradecir mis propios pensamientos, quería pensar que aquella máscara solamente era para ocultar el sufrimiento que en realidad sentía. Quería arrancarla, quería ver el verdadero color de Karamatsu detrás de aquel azul, quería cortar esta distancia que nos separaba cada vez más.

Pasaban los días y todo era exactamente igual, nuestras rutinas de ninis eran difícilmente modificadas. Nunca había la oportunidad para salir de esta zona de confort para desafiar a Karamatsu, por lo que yo tampoco me esforzaba en provocarlo.

-Karamatsu- lo llamó desde el marco de la puerta nuestro hermano mayor- ¿Quieres acompañarme a pescar un rato?- Karamatsu dejó de lado su espejo para dirigirse a Osomatsu-niisan. Antes de salir, el mayor me dedicó una mirada curiosa- ¿No quieres acompañarnos, Ichimatsu?

-No, estoy bien aquí- contesté en un susurró con mi típico tono desinteresado. Osomatsu-niisan solamente se encogió de hombros y salió acompañado de Karamatsu.

Nuevamente estaba solo en casa, Choromatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu habían salido de casa más temprano, por lo me dirigí a la planta superior, tal vez aprovecharía el tiempo para dormir una pequeña siesta.

Antes de llegar al sillón donde me disponía a recostarme, un pequeño objeto debajo de éste llamó mi atención, el objeto en sí parecía ser una clase de libreta con cubierta color marrón. Con cuidado, lo saqué de su escondite, era una libreta gruesa (parecida mas a un tipo agenda) con hojas en su interior un poco desgastadas, probablemente debido al uso o a la cantidad de veces que había usada para escribir. En la parte de frente, en aquel recuadro blanco para escribir el titulo se podía leer "Matsuno Karamatsu".

O al menos eso decía antes, ya que dicho nombre se encontraba detrás de diversos rayones de rotulador negro, apenas si aun era legible el nombre. Las líneas parecían haber sido hechas en distinto momento que cuando se escribió el nombre, pintadas casi con rudeza y… ¿desespero?

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?- obviamente era algo que pertenecía a mi tonto hermano, pero mayor fue mi curiosidad antes de mi moral de no husmear en las cosas ajenas. Pase los ojos por las paginas, aquella letra era sin duda la de Karamatsu y lo que estaba escrito no era nada más que menos que un diario.

No estaban escritos día tras día como regularmente se escribe. Entre cada corte podía pasar desde un par de días hasta semanas o, en algunas páginas, hasta meses.

Todo parecía normal, escribía acerca de lo que había hecho tal o cual día sin nada más que destacar, la frecuencia de los días se hizo mas presente poco después de la mitad del cuaderno. Una fecha en el mes de junio fue la que llamó mi atención.

-Este día…- leía rápidamente lo escrito por Karamatsu- fue cuando chibita lo secuestró

 _XX de Junio de 20XX_

 _El día de hoy desperté en un lugar diferente a donde duermo con mis hermanos. Chibita me ha dicho que está cansado de ofrecernos Oden y no recibir su paga, me secuestró. Pero…a pesar de ello, parece ser que a ninguno de mis hermanos les importó ¿sabían que era en realidad solo un acto por impulso? Podría jurar haber escuchado el canto de celebración de Ichimatsu desde el otro lado de la línea._

 _Siempre soy yo, siempre soy yo el que termina siendo abandonado por los demás. No le importo ni siquiera a mis propios hermanos, eso me ha quedado claro después de que me lanzaran cosas desde la ventana. Afortunadamente me he desmayado, sino hubiese sido así no hubiera podido contener el llanto._

 _Creyendo que los demás me buscarían al día siguiente he decidido no ir a casa…ellos no notaron mi ausencia. No sé en qué embrollo se involucraron hoy, pero los cinco parecían estar mejor sin mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi la sonrisa sincera de Ichimatsu y yo no pude estar junto a él._

 _El pensamiento de querer deshacer el hecho de mi nacimiento me ha atormentado todo el día._

Tragué sonoramente cuando leí aquella última frase. La hoja estaba arruada y algunos rastros de agua (tal vez lagrimas) estaban impregnados en la rugosa hoja. El día después de aquello, Karamatsu había regresado a casa, sin reproches de lo que habíamos hecho, simplemente con otra sonrisa mas…como si nada hubiese pasado.

Con cuidado seguí pasando las hojas, cada vez los escritos se centraban más en sus sentimientos y disgustos, completamente diferentes a lo que describía en las primeras páginas. Unas páginas después, Karamatsu ya ni siquiera se molestaba en dar una razón de su malestar, ya no describía qué es lo que había pasado aquel día, simplemente escribía sus pesares, como si la causa no importara y solo existiera su malestar.

 _XX de Septiembre de 20XX_

 _Soy alguien imprescindible. No importa lo mucho que corra, lo mucho que me esfuerce, el mundo podría seguir girando aun si yo no existiese._

 _XX de Noviembre de 20XX_

 _Incluso si intento con todas mis fuerzas esforzarme hasta el límite, nadie va a mirar a mi miserable yo. Incluso si yo no estuviera aquí…mis hermanos seguirían riendo, no me necesitan._

 _XX de Enero de 20XX_

 _Estoy celoso, estoy celoso de Osomatsu-niisan. A pesar de que parece tomar todo a la ligera, los menores confían más en él que en mí. No soy un buen hermano mayor, nunca podré serles de apoyo a mis hermanos. Solo me queda sonreír, como si nada me estuviese pasando, como si estos pensamientos de acabar con mi vida no existieran dentro de mi mente._

Definitivamente, fueron esas últimas palabras las que me dejaron completamente paralizado. En algún momento mientras leía estas últimas páginas había comenzado a sudar, mis manos se aferraron con rudeza a la cubierta de la libreta, el aire había sido arrebatado de mis pulmones.

-Esto no puede…- intentaba recuperar mi voz pero esta apenas era un leve susurro. Sabía que Karamatsu ocultaba algo debajo de aquella máscara….pero nunca creí que aquel sufrimiento fuese tan profundo, tan desgarrador.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzaba a apuñalarme por el pecho, ¿y si no hubiese fingido odiarlo? ¿Y si le hubiese intentado consolar? ¿Y si me hubiese disculpado? ¿Él estaría mejor ahora? ¿Hubiéramos regresado a nuestra relación de cuando éramos niños?

Todo este tiempo me había estado mintiendo a mí mismo, nunca tuve el valor de querer ver el verdadero color de Karamatsu, siempre fui un cobarde que simplemente se protegía mientras lastimaba a su hermano, cuando el que en realidad estaba sufriendo y siendo torturado por sus propios pensamientos era él y nadie más. ¿Los demás sabían del daño que le estábamos provocando?

Mi mano pasó la página una vez más, dándome cuenta que en realidad el siguiente era el último escrito de Karamatsu.

 _XX de Marzo de 20XX_

 _Soñé con la época en que éramos niños. Aquellos días en que todos éramos la misma persona y al mismo tiempo cada quien era alguien diferente. Cuando aun no me ignoraban y recibía el afecto de mis padres…de mis hermanos. Cuando Osomatsu-niisan nos lideraba en las travesuras, cuando Choromatsu no se preocupaba por cuestiones de adultos, cuando Ichimatsu me seguía a todos lados, cuando Jyushimatsu lloraba cuando estaba triste, cuando Todomatsu no se avergonzaba de nosotros. Aquella época en que nadie cambiaba y todos éramos felices._

 _¿Podría regresar yo a aquella época? ¿Podría regresar a esos tiempos en que era niño y nada me importaba? Comienzo a creer que es el momento en que…_

-¡Ya volvimos!- la voz de Osomatsu-niisan desde la planta baja evitó que yo terminara de leer aquella pagina. Con mi corazón palpitando tan rápido y los nervios a flor de piel, cerré y dejé rápidamente el libro en donde lo había encontrado- Oh, aquí estas, Ichimatsu- Osomatsu-niisan entró en la habitación y me encontró sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda- Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Totty también están de regreso- por su tono de voz podía imaginarme su sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

 _"Es porque no sabe por lo que está pensando Karamatsu…"_ pensé para mis adentros mientras asentía. El resto del día no pude sacar de mi cabeza todas aquellas palabras y frases escritas con temor. Cuando fuimos a los baños públicos, en el camino de regreso, cuando cenamos, cuando nos acostamos, cuando vi el rostro durmiente de mi hermano a un lado…todo ese tiempo no pude decir ni una sola palabra.

Los días siguientes pasaron con la misma rutina, no encontraba el valor de enfrentármele, es más, cada vez que me dirigía la palabra le contestaba de forma ruda, casi gritándole a pesar de no ser mi intención. Vi sus ojos caídos, su expresión dolida con mayor detenimiento esos pequeños dos segundos antes de que la reemplazara por otra sonrisa, ¿nadie más podía verlas? ¿Nadie más estaba consciente del estado de Karamatsu?

Me enojaba, con mis hermanos (por no notarlo y si lo hacían, fingir no estar enterados), con Karamatsu (por ocultar sus estúpidos sentimientos) y conmigo mismo, porque siendo el mas consiente de todo ello no podía hacer nada para rescatarlo.

En las noches mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse, todo el tiempo me la pasaba viendo a Karamatsu, a pesar de que debajo de ellos comenzaban a formarse prominentes ojeras, no importaba.

-¿No has dormido bien?- me preguntaba Todomatsu después de la cena.

-No he tenido sueño últimamente- contesté indiferente, era obvio que aquello había sido una mentira. Todomatsu suspiró resignado y me enseñó su palma extendida, en ella había un par de pequeñas pastillas.

-Cuando no puedo dormir las tomo para no quedarme despierto toda la noche- fue el mismo Todomatsu quien tomó mi mano entre la suyas y depositó las pequeñas pastillitas, cerrando mi propia mano para que éstas no se cayeran- Si no duermes te enfermaras, niisan.

 _"Yo no soy el que necesita ayuda, dejen de ignorarlo, dejen de fingir que no existe"_ pensé mientras asentía y bajaba la mirada. Poco después todos nos encontrábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares en el extenso futón. La oscuridad reinó en la habitación y minutos después las respiraciones de todos eran más calmadas, estaban dormidos.

A este paso, podría enfermarme, de nada servía seguir con las noches en vela…de nada ayudaba a Karamatsu. Decaído, me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido, con ambas pastillas en mi mano y me dirigí a la cocina. Después de tomarlas junto con un vaso de agua regresé a mi habitación, nada había cambiado.

 _"No te odio, Karamatsu-niisan"_ pensé mientras me volvía a acomodar _"No estoy seguro de cómo nombrar a esto que siento hacia a ti, solo sé que es enfermo, que probablemente no sea lo correcto sentir esto hacia mi hermano…pero quiero disculparme contigo…si alguna vez te hice daño, si alguna vez mis frases hirientes en verdad de causaron más que dolor sobreactuado…al igual que tú, yo solamente quisiera regresar a cuando éramos niños…"_ mis parpados comenzaban a pesar mas y mas, finalmente me entregué al cansancio, siendo el rostro de Karamatsu lo último que recuerdo antes de caer ante el sueño.

-¡…niisan! ¡...Ichimatsu-niisan!- la voz de Jyushimatsu, extrañamente alterada, fue lo que logró despertarme en la mañana. Por la luz que se colaba por la ventana podía deducir que ya era más tarde de lo habitual, pero aquello no tomó demasiada importancia después de que vi la expresión de Jyushimatsu, una que no era habitual en él, una que expresaba el miedo mismo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Debemos buscarlo!- decía Choromatsu, a quien le temblaban visiblemente las manos. Osomatsu-niisan parecía mortalmente serio, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su flequillo ocultando sus ojos- ¡Osomatsu-niisan!- gritaba aun con terror Choromatsu.

-¿Que…?- no terminé de formular mi pregunta al darme cuenta de la ausencia del segundo hermano. Jyushimatsu aun a mi lado miraba con confusión a todos, Todomatsu lloraba en silencio mientras arrugaba entre sus puños un pedazo de papel, Choromatsu no paraba de intentar persuadir a todos, Osomatsu guardaba silencio…. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Karamatsu?

Sin detener mis impulsos, arrebaté la hoja de papel de Todomatsu, quien a pesar de mi rudeza no pareció molestarse, estaba más ensimismado en intentar detener sus ríos de lágrimas.

 _Queridos hermanos:_

 _He decidido comenzar un viaje al pasado pero sin retorno. No se preocupen por mí, seguramente estarán bien, aun cuando yo no esté presente sé perfectamente que ustedes seguirán sonriendo. No quiero que vean a este miserable yo en quien me he convertido. Esta es la única forma en que me he atrevido en dedicarles mi último adiós._

 _Probablemente les tome desprevenidos pero es algo que no he decidido de la noche a la mañana. Me he dado cuenta de que el mundo seguirá girando aun cuando yo no me encuentre aquí, que no tiene caso seguir una vida cuando el que la vive soy yo, solitario y sin poder ser alguien._

 _Osomatsu, cuida de nuestros hermanos menores aunque no lo creas todos confían en ti. Eres el líder a quien todos admiran._

 _Choromatsu, siempre estas al pendiente de todos, te preocupas por sus futuros y eso te lo agradezco, esfuérzate, avanza._

 _Ichimatsu, te debo disculpas. Probablemente me odias, lo siento por como soy, lo siento por no ser un mejor hermano, pero desde ahora, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello._

 _Jyushimatsu, eres quien trae la felicidad a casa, sin tus gritos, tu optimismo, tu entusiasmo, la casa no sería tan divertida como lo es ahora, tu sonrisa puede salvar a las personas._

 _Totty, contigo también tengo que disculparme, sé que te avergüenzas de todos nosotros, pero de ser posible te pido que del único de quien te avergüences sea de mí, los demás no tienen la culpa de nada._

 _Hermanos, lo siento por no poder aguantar, por fingir sonrisas cuando en realidad estaba destrozado por dentro, yo no tengo lugar entre ustedes, solo déjenme ir nuevamente, buscar un trozo del pasado en donde yo pueda ser un mejor hermano, ser un niño otra vez y divertirme con ustedes._

 _Adiós._

 _Atte.: Matsuno Karamatsu._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me atreví a decir algo antes? ¿Por qué Karamatsu no aguantó un poco más? ¿Por qué, de entre tantas noches, tenía que dormir en aquella? No era verdad, no, no, no.

-¡Osomatsu-niisan!- el grito de Choromatsu me sacó de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que yo también comenzaba a llorar. _"Lo perderé"_ pensaba _"Karamatsu-niisan otra vez se distanciará"._

Todos salimos corriendo, hasta el frente iba Osomatsu con la vista alta, intentando encontrar aunque fuese alguna pista de Karamatsu. Yo iba de la mano de Jyushimatsu, si no fuese porque me sostenía fuertemente, probablemente mis rodillas temblorosas se hubiesen negado a cooperar para que yo siguiera corriendo.

Después de una larga carrera, agotados y con la respiración agitada, Osomatsu pareció murmurar algo, algo que ni siquiera pude preguntar ya que comenzó a correr una vez más, todos le seguimos.

Nuestros pasos nos condujeron a un enorme edificio, el cual era relativamente nuevo. Este edificio era…

-Aquí estaba antes…-murmuraba Osomatsu-niisan mientras ingresábamos todos y comenzábamos a subir desesperados las escaleras- Aquí estaba nuestra escuela primeria antes de ser demolida- explicaba entre jadeos para intentar recuperar la respiración

Si Karamatsu quería recordar el pasado…este era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, a pesar de que el lugar de nuestros recuerdos ya no existiera.

Los minutos que nos tomó llegar a la azotea del edificio fueron suficientes para atormentarme con las peores suposiciones que podrían llegar a ocurrir. Emociones como la inseguridad, la ignorancia, la ineptitud florecían una a una como espinas en mi corazón, pero definitivamente, las más dolorosas era la culpa y el miedo. Culpable por lo que le fuese a pasar a Karamatsu, el miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Abrimos rápidamente la puerta y…ahí estaba. Aquella espalda que era cubierta por una chamarra de cuero negra, pantalones brillantes azules y un par de gafas oscuras en su mano derecha. El hombre se encontraba del otro lado del barandal, el viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos negros y el parecía divertirse viendo la gran distancia que le separaba del suelo.

-¡KARAMATSU!- gritó Osomatsu-niisan con una voz ronca. Efectivamente, el que estaba al borde era sin duda el segundo hermano.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan!- Jyushimatsu dejaba salir lagrimas de sus ojos, asustado y sin mostrar su típica sonrisa.

-¡Está bien!- mencionó en tono alto Karamatsu, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y girando para vernos de frente. _"Esta…sonriendo"_ esta era una sonrisa diferente a las demás, era una sonrisa que en realidad quería llorar y, al mismo tiempo, reírse del mundo.

-¡Regresa! ¡Tú no puedes…! ¡Nosotros no…!- Osomatsu-niisan dio unos cuantos pasos extendiendo su mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para regresar a nosotros, pero Karamatsu solamente entrecerró sus ojos, aun sin cambiar su expresión.

-Yo no pertenezco ahí donde están ustedes- mientras hablaba no evitaba soltar algunas risitas- Aun si yo no estoy el mundo no dejará de girar. Voy a deshacer el hecho de haber nacido. ¡Qué bueno poder verlos una última vez!

-¡KARAMATSU-NIISAN!- gritaron Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu cuando vieron que Karamatsu inclinaba más y más su espalda hacia el vacio. Yo no dije nada, en silencio corrí, en silencio brinqué el barandal, en silencio y sin dudarlo dejé que mis pies también saltaran de la construcción, extendiendo mis brazos hacia Karamatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

No lloren, brothers. Estarán mejor sin una basura de hermano como yo.

Ya lo había pensado lo suficiente, ya había sufrido lo suficiente. No es como si hubiese querido que mis hermanos me vieran de este modo, pero me sentí tan feliz de poder verlos, aunque no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Dejé que el peso de mi espalda y de mi propio cuerpo se dejara caer, dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Era como si volara, ¿el viento se llevaría mis penas? ¿El dolor, el sufrimiento y los pensamientos se irían también? Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la caída, disfrutando el último momento de soledad antes de que todo terminara.

-Ka…kara…- un susurro de una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos y lo que vi me dejó petrificado, como si todo se hubiese puesto en cámara lenta.

-¿Ichimatsu?- pregunté en murmuro cuando vi que mi hermano también había saltado, intentaba atraparme entre sus brazos, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos por las lagrimas. Su mano tocó la mía y sentí su calidez, su afecto, su cariño…es como si un simple toque me hubiera dado a entender que no estaba solo, que él siempre estaría conmigo.

 _"Vaya…"_ hablé en mi mente _"Así que, no me odias, ¿verdad Ichimatsu? ¿Fui un buen hermano mayor, Ichimatsu? ¿Tú lo sabías, cierto? ¿Tú lograbas comprenderme, no es así? ¿Crees…que aun pueda tener una oportunidad para regresar con todos ustedes?"_

Con dificultad, logré rodear con mis brazos su cuerpo, era delgado y cabía perfectamente. Una lagrima rebelde salió de mi ojo derecho, aun cuando no alcanzara a rozar mi mejilla sabía que había salido. Lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era el viento que nos rodeaba, la sensación de estar en los aires y el cuerpo de mi hermanito correspondiendo mi abrazo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Preparatoria(1): Disculpen, la verdad es que yo soy de México y soy más que consiente de que las etapas escolares son nombradas de diferentes formas aun dentro de Latinoamérica. En esta parte yo me refiero a esa parte de la escuela donde se entre a los 15 años (aproximadamente) y se sale de 18. La etapa anterior a la universidad (aquí en México también puede considerarse como bachillerato o nivel medio superior).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Espero no haber hecho sufrir a las karamatsu girls que veo que abundan en el fandom xD. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus tomatazos, comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o en amor-yaoi. Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto (especialmente el final un tanto abierto) y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Con esta, ¡serán 39 fanfic los que tenga en fanfiction y 42 en amor-yaoi! Nos leemos pronto! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te gustó mi forma de escribir te invito a darte una vuelta por mi perfil. El viernes es la última actualización de mi fanfic "Bienvenidos al Mundo de Guertena" que está basado en el juego de Ib con nuestros amados sextillizos (este fanfic solamente está disponible en fanfiction). ¡Gracias!


End file.
